Clueless
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Stiles's has a locker next to Erica and she's had a crush on him forever… What will change after she gets the Bite?
1. Biting the Bullet

"Oh no!"

Stiles leaned around his open locker door, "Erica? Everything okay?"

Next to him, Erica was searching her locker, frown on her face. "No… not okay…"

"What's wrong?" He hadn't really seen Erica in such a frantic state before, she was usually really organized. She'd only lost her homework once and she had been in a tizzy then too.

Erica frowned and leaned against her locker, "I left my book at home… and the test is today! Miss Thompson lets us do open book tests and I forgot my book at home!"

"Oh, you have Miss Thompson? Hold on," Stiles quickly rummaged through his messy locker, producing a book. "You're reading Kindred too right? That's the book our test was on…"

"Oh my gosh, you're a lifesaver!" Erica said, brightening as she took the book. "Thank you!"

"Hey, what are locker buddies for? And the test isn't that hard, I promise, I have her for second period," Stiles told her before closing his locker. "Good luck!" And just like that he was gone, off to his next class.

Erica sighed, hugging the book to her chest… she wanted to be more than just locker buddies… Stiles was so funny and cute, but he didn't even give her a second glance. But at least they did talk- having adjacent lockers was one good thing about this year. And he never mentioned that damned video, or her Epilepsy in general. He was sweet, genuinely sweet, she could just tell. Maybe one day…

Erica's 'one day' came sooner than she thought, in the form of Derek Hale. He found her at the hospital and convinced her to accept the Bite. Erica felt powerful- sexy even! She couldn't even explain it… just knowing that she had this strength now, the heightened senses, it just filled her with confidence! So she went out and bought all new outfits- clothes that she had never imagined having the courage to wear. And boy did everyone notice! It was just like Derek promised! Boys (and some girls) were dropping books in the hallway as she walked by, in awe of her new beauty. Even Jackson was gaping at her, slack-jawed, it felt amazing! She couldn't wait to hear what Stiles had to say!

"Hey Stiles," she purred out, opening her locker, hoping that her nervousness wasn't showing.

"Hey Eri- holy hell! I… um, hi," he finally managed to squeak out. His heart was hammering in his chest and his system flooded with arousal. Perfect, just the reaction she'd been hoping for!

"That's um, a new look for you, it's um, very, uh, WOW to say the least. Is that a leather jacket?" Stiles asked, tripping over his words. Wow, she probably thought he was a complete idiot, drooling over her like all the other boys… how typical! Stiles wanted to be better than that though… she deserved better than that…

"Yea, finally decided to put on a little makeup before school, try out some of my new outfits- I finally spent my birthday money on something. Do you like the new me?" Erica asked, smiling and spinning in a quick circle.

"You're uh, quite the looker- not uh, that you weren't before, um I didn't… uh…"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You aren't going to hurt my feelings Stiles, I was invisible before, I know that. I was shy and afraid to call attention to myself because I thought people were going to laugh at me. But I realized something… I don't give a shit. I want to look nice, I want to feel sexy!"

"Well, you've definitely achieved that," Stiles told her with a smile. "I'm glad you're coming out of your shell. Don't let the guys pressure you into anything though! You kick their ass if they try anything you don't want them too."

"I will, don't worry," she answered, flashing him a predatory smile. Stiles had no idea what she was capable of now. As Stiles looked her over again, his appreciation of her new look evident- this was it! Stiles would surely ask her out now! But when Stiles closed his locker and just offered her a wave, Erica felt crushed. Why… hadn't he made a move? Surely she compared to Lydia now! Sure… she wasn't a redhead but she was a bombshell in her own right! She could offer Stiles a whole helluva lot more than Lil Ms. Popular could! Erica slammed her locker shut and stormed off to her class- Stiles was an idiot!

The next few days went much the same way, Stiles not acting any different towards her, no matter what new outfit she wore! All the other boys noticed so why hadn't he? It wasn't fair! At first she thought that maybe he was waiting to make sure she didn't have some other guy in mind- and Erica had turned away all the boys that approached her… Did he need to work up the courage? But no… he hadn't made any move to ask her out. Even now as she stared at him while he looked through his locker, he was just… oblivious! Erica slammed her locker shut, causing him to jump.

"Whoa, hey, the locker didn't do anything to you…" he mumbled, surprised as seeing her so mad.

"Damn you Stiles!"

"What'd I do?" he cried out.

"Nothing! And that's the problem! Why haven't you noticed me!"

Stiles was so confused, "I've noticed you- how can I not notice you? You look amazing!"

"They why haven't you asked me out? Am I still not good enough for you- is that it? Will I ever be good enough?!" Erica cried out.

"I… you…" Stiles ran his hand through his hair… oh. "I didn't know you were waiting for me… I swear! God I'm an idiot… I.. even before your new look, I had gone back and forth with myself about asking you out… But you were my locker buddy and I didn't want things to get awkward between us if for some reason you didn't want to be more than friends… No one… no one has ever seemed interested in being more than 'just friends' with me… And then when you got your new look I thought it would be such a cop out! I didn't want to seem like all those other guys that was only interested in you now because of your looks! You deserve better than that. I thought you'd just think I was the same as everyone else and that you wouldn't even want to be my friend anymore… I didn't want to be 'that' guy, you know? Erica… crap, I'm sorry!"

Erica smiled as his words sunk in- he did like her! His sweet side had just worked against him this time- he didn't want to look shallow. But of course Erica would have known that he wasn't into her for that! They talked comic books all the time, they had mutual interests. She had just thought that maybe if she looked nicer… that he'd be willing to be seen with her, that _that_ had been the reason he'd never asked her out. Talk about a huge miscommunication! So she slipped him a piece of paper, "Pick me up at 7- we're going to the movies."

Stiles unfolded the paper and saw that she'd written her address down for him; he looked up at her in surprise. "Yea, um okay! I'll be there!"

Satisfied, Erica spun on her heel and walked away, not wanting him to see just how excited she was, the huge smile on her face a dead giveaway. She couldn't hold in a giggle though when she heard Stiles flailing his arms in celebration- Stiles was just so cute sometimes!


	2. A Real Date

Request: More Sterica, Stiles and Erica go on their date (finally... XD it's been forever since I've posted the first part)

* * *

Stiles straightened his collar and popped a few more mints in his mouth. "No reason to be so nervous," he mumbled to himself. He'd known Erica for most of the year, they'd talked about a lot of things! They had a lot in common! She just looked like a total bombshell now and it took him by surprise. Was it really alright that they were going on a date? At least before they were in the same league, not quite nobodies but not in the popular crowd either. But Erica could have anyone she wanted now- he'd seen the way that even Jackson was looking at her. "She turned them all down though," he reminded himself. She had given him her address and chose him to go see a movie with. He got out of the jeep and hurried up to the front door, ringing the bell.

Her mother opened the door, giving him a puzzled look, "Can I help you?"

"Hi um, I'm here to pick up Erica?"

"Oh, are you Stiles?"

Stiles nodded, "Yea, right, hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski, forgot to introduce myself…"

"I think Erica is still getting ready, come on in."

He smiled and followed her into the living room, politely sitting on the couch. "You have a nice home, um… I never thought I'd see it…"

"Yea, Erica told me that she'd been waiting for you to ask her out for awhile now, that you've been, what did she call it?"

"Locker buddies," Stiles offered.

"That's it, you've been locker buddies all year. She was just so excited when you started talking to her-"

"MOM!" Erica screeched, coming into the living room, cheeks red from embarrassment. She'd heard Stiles come in but she was in the middle of touching up her curls and figured it would be okay to leave him with her mom for five minutes! Apparently not.

"What? I'm just happy to meet the Stiles that I've heard so much about. It sounds like he's such a good friend. You should've invited him over sooner."

Erica sighed and held in a pitiful whine, her mom was just trying to be friendly. It wasn't like Erica had many friends and the few she did talk about never came to the house. Erica had a hard time opening up to people since the video; her home was her safe haven away from it all. But things were different now, she was better. No more epilepsy and some actual self confidence to boot. Meeting Derek was the best thing that happened to her! Aside from her date with Stiles! Speaking of which, "We should probably be going, the movies starts before long and what's a movie without popcorn?"

"Oh right, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Reyes, maybe I'll stop by again sometime," Stiles smiled and stood up. As long as the date went okay… he should be invited back right? He held his arm out for Erica and smiled awkwardly, his heart pounding in his chest.

She smiled back and took his arm, letting him lead her to the jeep; they were actually going on a date, for real! She couldn't hold in her excited smile as Stiles drove them to the theater, he even bought her ticket. "This movie looks so good! I know a lot of people say that it isn't that good but I don't even care," Erica said as they walked into the theater to find seats.

"Yea, Sucker Punch looks so epic! People just don't like cool movies, I bet that's it."

By the time they left the theater, both of them were deep in conversation.

"That ending though! Wow I did not see that coming!" Stiles exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

Erica spun in a circle, "And those fight scenes, the transitions! I mean, sure, I can see how the movie is a little confusing, especially if you weren't expecting the story to go that way but like… wow!"

The two of them continued to gush about it the whole way back to Erica's house, discussing their favorite characters and favorite scenes. Stiles had half a mind to go again, since he knew there were lots of things that he missed. And when Erica commented that she had been thinking the same thing, Stiles knew that he'd gotten lucky. Even Scott didn't want to watch the same movies as him, wasn't interested in talking about all the nerdy things, and they'd been best friends since the first grade. Even if things didn't work out in a serious way with Erica, if they stayed friends, that'd be great too.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked, noticing that Stiles had gone quiet. He never went quiet like that unless he was thinking about something.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I um… I just realize that, I'm really happy that we became friends, y'know? Like, I can talk to you about stuff that Scotty just doesn't understand. I love him to pieces but like, he still hasn't seen Star Wars even though I've told him about it years ago! They're some of my favorite movies and he just isn't interested… Not to mention the comics and stuff. He likes Marvel's movies but he doesn't really care about any of the background stuff. You actually like that stuff! Even if… even if we decide to just be friends, like… that would still be great."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I was actually really nervous when I found out that you had the locker next to me. We had a few classes together last year and I always thought you were really funny, even if you got in trouble for disrupting the class sometimes. I thought you'd just ignore me like all year- I knew you'd never make fun of me, but I didn't think you'd want to be my friend. I had a lot of fun though, I'm glad that I me- um, decided to try my hand at being more confident!" Erica giggled, hoping he didn't notice her stumble over her words. She'd almost admitted to meeting Derek and he'd sworn her to secrecy. Her life was better now but he'd warned her that some people wouldn't understand and that there were people out there that might try to hurt her. Stiles wasn't one of those people of course but Derek had issues with Scott currently (issues that he wouldn't explain!) and Stiles would of course take Scott's side. Erica wasn't going to make him chose or anything, she sincerely liked him… hopefully this wouldn't create problems for them, they only just went on their first date!

"I had a lot of fun too! So… that means we can go on a second date right?" he asked as he pulled up to her house.

Erica started to nod and then tilted her head when she noticed Stiles frowning. "Something wrong?"

"Isaac Lahey is waiting for you… I didn't, uh, realize that you were friends." Stiles did his best to stop his fingers from drumming on the steering wheel. Isaac was with Derek, and they knew that the Alpha was looking to recruit. Did Erica's sudden personality change catch their attention?! "Erica…"

"I totally forgot, um… I was supposed to study with Isaac- we have math together. I was… um, so excited for our date I didn't realize I already had plans. Thanks for tonight, and we'll definitely go on another date in the future! Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school okay!" She reached over and quickly hugged him good night before rushing out of the jeep. "Isaac, what are you doing here?" she asked in a fierce whisper as soon as Stiles drove off.

"You skipped out on training tonight, Derek's pissed. No warning or nothing, we thought something happened to you. And now I find out that you're out with Stiles? Best friend of Scott McCall, the Beta that Derek is fighting with right now? Erica, what the hell?!" Isaac asked. Seriously, Derek was going to be pissed when he found out. "We need to get stronger, help Derek find more Betas… or… are you?" Isaac brightened. "Erica, you're a genius!"

"What? Oh god, what are you thinking? Isaac?!"

"You're trying to steal Stiles away from Scott and over to our side, then Scott will have no choice but to join with us too!"

"What?! Isaac, what are you talking about? Can't I just like someone? I've liked Stiles for a long time now, even before I met Derek! I only just now got the courage to ask him out, that's all!"

"Don't tell Derek that, do you want to get in trouble?!" Isaac told her. Seriously, didn't she get it? Derek had made it pretty clear that their new lifestyle wasn't anything to take lightly. The Argents were dangerous, as well as any other supernatural creatures in the area. They didn't have time to just go on dates, they had a job to do. "Derek isn't going to just accept that you skipped out tonight because you had a date- even if you lie and say it was with someone else besides Stiles."

Erica shook her head and jutted out her hip, "I like Stiles and Stiles likes me, I'm not going to make him betray his friend. Besides, Stiles doesn't even know that I'm a part of Derek's Pack."

"How could you know that?"

"He would've asked me about it! He obviously knows that Weres exist, he knows that Derek recruited you and is looking for others. Stiles doesn't know how to be subtle, he would've been dying to ask me about it if he had any idea. But with you showing up here, I think you just ruined everything! He's going to be suspicious now, wondering why we're suddenly friends…"

"You owe Derek, we both do… I found someone else to offer the Bite to, what do you have to offer him as proof of your loyalty?" Isaac shook his head and walked off, leaving Erica to think about it.

She rushed inside and up to her room, ignoring her parents' questions about the date. Tonight had been wonderful until Isaac had ruined it. But he had a point… Derek was going to be pissed when he found out the truth. And there was no doubt he'd find out the truth, she knew she couldn't lie to him. But she was not going to make Stiles chose between her or Scott, she wasn't! How could she fix this?


End file.
